Condoms are typically packaged in individually sealed packaging, that the user tears open. Typically, the packaging is formed of two sheets of foil that are heat-sealed together to form a generally square pocket that is designed to be accessed by tearing through the heat-sealed edges. Once the packaging has been torn open, it can be difficult to tell which is the correct side of the rolled-up condom that should be placed against the head of the penis in order for the condom to be unrolled easily, especially in the dark. The tear-open packaging can also not be re-used for sanitary disposal of the used condom. Additionally, the tear-open packaging is not easy to store neatly, and does not present any visual appeal.